


Mukuro on Heelys

by NiuMiu



Series: Random things [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, heelys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuMiu/pseuds/NiuMiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Mukuro on Heelys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mukuro on Heelys

The rules on Tsuna’s school were strict, he thought as he walked on the corridor. They were made for a reason, as since he himself didn’t break any of them (if you don’t count occasional truancy) he wasn’t worried about them.

However, Tsuna knew that some people didn’t share his thoughts. Some people just wanted to see the world burn.

Which is the case of Mukuro, an older student. He was casually gliding on Tsuna’s direction with his Heelys.

The Heelys were clearly banned from the school after some students started to customize their shoes and then some accidents happened (though Tsuna didn’t know what kind of accidents), and here was Mukuro, carelessly gliding through school halls with them.

What Tsuna found annoying was that he seemingly only did that when the corridor was empty, and it seemed that Tsuna was always on that empty corridor at the same time as him.

Mukuro smirked at Tsuna, as always, with that mocking expression of “This is our little secret” on his face. Tsuna couldn’t even avoid the boy, because his classroom was beside Mukuro’s classroom, so he did what he always did. He tried to warn him.

“Mukuro, you can’t use Heelys here, it’s against the rules.” He said.

“Kufufufu, to which rule are you referring to?” He replied.

Tsuna sighed. “Mukuro, the monitor…”

“The rules aren’t really being broken if the monitor doesn’t see. Unless someone tells him, but you won’t do that, right Tsuna? We’re friends.” Mukuro said putting a hand on Tsuna’s shoulder, and his smile widened.

Tsuna wasn’t his friend, that boy was creepy and his smile even creepier. The only reason that he bothered to warn Mukuro was that he really didn’t want to be accused of helping Mukuro. Which he was doing anyway because he feared both the monitor and Mukuro.

Suddenly Tsuna had a bad feeling that was accompanied by a sudden drop on the temperature around him. He didn’t even need to look behind him to know the reason of this.

“Herbivore.” A familiar voice came from behind him.

Tsuna knew that he wasn’t talking with him, but he turned almost as if compelled to do so. Hibari walked on their direction with his permanent expression of anger and annoyance (well, it was not permanent, but he always had that expression whenever he saw Mukuro).

“Mo-monitor Hi-Hibari…” Tsuna said but Hibari completely ignored him.

“Using Heelys on the school is against the rules.” Hibari said.

“Oh? That’s good to know monitor.” Mukuro replied with his mocking smirk.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and Tsuna noticed that he still was between the two boys, so he took a step back to get out of the way.

“The punishment for breaking the school’s rules is to be bitten do death.”

“Oh? Really? I pity the poor soul that breaks the school rules.”

Hibari glared at him and Tsuna’s first thought was that Mukuro really didn’t fear death (and that was a recurrent thought, because Mukuro was always breaking the rules).

“Herbivore, you’re breaking the rules.”

Tsuna felt that Hibari was about to attack, so he quietly took another step back.

“You think that I’m wearing Heelys?” Mukuro said faking surprise. “I’m just wearing normal shoes, monitor, look.”

Mukuro lifted one foot and both Hibari and Tsuna looked at it. There was no sign of wheels or even a compartment for wheels. It seemed to be a completely normal shoe.

However, Tsuna knew that he wasn’t hallucinating when we saw Mukuro gliding with Heelys, because he did that every freaking day.

Hibari’s glare intensified to a burning glare and Tsuna took another step back, just in case. If Mukuro spontaneously combust Tsuna wouldn’t get caught in the fire.

After a long minute, in which Hibari and Mukuro stared at each other, Hibari walked past them without a word. 

Tsuna didn’t know how anyone could survive that glare, and that was what scared him more. Because no normal person could ever survive Hibari’s glare. Well, perhaps someone who went to hell and returned could. A shiver ran down his spine. He really hoped that that wasn’t the case.

When Hibari disappeared, Mukuro laughed and continued casually gliding to his classroom.

 

Tsuna was finally leaving his classroom. He had forgotten to do his homework so many times that now he had to stay on the school after classes ended to make it.

When he closed the classroom door behind him, the first thing he saw was Mukuro gliding to him.

“Seems like you forgot to do your homework again Tsuna.” Mukuro greeted him.

Tsuna didn’t know how that boy knew so much about him. He sighed.

“Mukuro, the Heelys…”

“What? I can’t use them? I can’t do this?” Mukuro said and started gliding in circles around Tsuna.

He really wanted to know why that boy liked to mess with him so much, but he guessed that he wouldn’t like the answer. He started to feel dizzy.

That was when Tsuna had the same bad feeling again, but Mukuro was so entertained messing with him that he didn’t notice it. 

Not until Hibari was already close to them.

“Herbivore.” Hibari growled and Mukuro almost fell of surprise.

He quickly recovered his balance and smirked at Hibari. “Monitor.”

“You are breaking the rules.” Hibari said.

“Looks like I am.” Mukuro admitted.

“I’ll bite you to death.”

“Well, that’s true… If you manage to catch me.” Mukuro said and then suddenly started sprinting on the corridor.

Hibari dashed behind him and his tonfas appeared in a second on his hands.

Tsuna quietly walked on the opposite direction. He knew it would take him a few more minutes to leave school, since he was taking the longer path, but he really didn’t want to be near those two when Hibari managed to catch Mukuro.

If Mukuro didn’t go to hell and came back before, Hibari was probably going to send him there today.


End file.
